


You want her, but you can’t have her

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adolescence, Chapter 8 is epilogue., Cheating, Coming of Age, Dark Viktor, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gay Katsuki Yuuri, Gentle Sex, Growing Up Together, Heartbreak, In later chapters tho, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sad Ending, Teenagers, Tender Sex, Toshiya is a bad husband, Viktor knows karate, inappropriate crush, not really underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are best friends.But what happens when your best friend falls in love with your mom?It causes issuesTitle inspired by Franz Ferdinand: Auf Achse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fic in which victor has a crush on Hiroko.

Viktor and Yuuri were the best of friends.

If one of them had something, they’d share it with the other.

Including moms

Viktor’s mother; Yulia Nikiforov, was a very glamorous, makeup wearing supermodel mother, but she could never make time for her son.

Yuuri’s mother; Katsuki Hiroko, was a more plain looking woman. With plump rosey cheeks, short build and a Bob-style haircut, she was about as “mom-looking”  
as they Came. Hiroko was so sweet and caring, she was practically a second (if not first mom) to Viktor.

Viktor’s family moved to Japan when he was very young, Because the Nikiforov’s owned a large business company. Japan was one of their best business partners.

Soon after moving, Viktor saw a little boy getting bullied at a playground near his house. He went over to sort out the problem.

The children were shouting mean words at the poor boy, saying how he was fat and ugly. 

“Leave him alone!” Viktor shouted at the group of children.

“Or what, round eyes?” One of the brats shouted back.

As he was getting abuse thrown at him, a large brute of a boy, creeped behind Viktor to push him down. 

However 

While living in Japan, Viktor’s farther insisted on him having karate classes for self defence.

It Came in handy as Viktor could sense him approaching, so he grabbed the boy by the arm and tossed him over his shoulder. The large boy yelped as his body met the gravelled surface.

All the children ran away, soon followed by the now blubbering mess of the brutish boy.

The bullied boy looked at his hero in awe. “Thank you very much for saving me” thanked the boy with a bow. 

“Your welcome. My names Viktor, what’s yours ?” Asked the Russian boy.

“My name is Yuuri. You’re not from here are you?” Said the Japanese boy curiously.

“No” began Viktor “I’m from a country called Russia.”

“Wow, so cool!” Yuuri had never met anyone from outside Japan.

Since that day the two boys became best of friends. 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Once the boys saw each other more, Yuuri invited his new best friend over his house.

Viktor was very excited 

He asked his parents permission to go. They shrugged, they didn’t care nor mind, in fact it was quite useful, as it meant the young boy would be out of their hair for a while.

The day finally came to visit Yuuri ‘s house.

When Viktor reaches the front door with his mom next to him and rang the bell, a woman answered the door with a warm smile.

Viktor was in awe 

He had not been out of the house much, so he didn’t see many women.

But this one was diffident 

“Why hello, you must be Viktor!” Her voice was like music to Viktor’s ears.

“Yes ma’am, it’s very nice to meet you” Viktor greeted shyly.

~ring ring ring~ 

Yulia’s phone rang

“Yeah, nice to meet you and all, but I have to go. See you tomorrow, sweetie” Yulia rushed her goodbye to her son, and went about her phone call to the Lamborghini.

Yuuri’s mother looked at the woman in sadness.

‘Is this how Viktor is normally treated?’ She thought.

“Viktoruuu!”

The sound of her son’s excited wailing snapped the Japanese woman out of her thoughts.

“Hiya, Yuuri” greeted the Russian boy.

“I’m glad to see you both are happy. Now Viktor if there is anything you need, just tell me. My name is Hiroko by the way.” The Japanese mother said in a soft voice.

Viktor bowed and thanked her.

As the two boys ran off, Hiroko thought about her husband; Toshiya.

He was still at the bar.

It was only past three in the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and the Katsukis eat dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Domestic abuse at the end of this chapter.

The two boys immediately started playing together in the lounge room.

Yuuri showed Viktor all the toys he had gotten for his 5th birthday. They may not have been as big and expensive as Viktor’s, but Yuuri really seemed to love them which made Viktor happy.

Hiroko watched the boys from the doorway with a basket of clothes to be washed. 

She had heard about Viktor’s bravery against the children bullying her son, and was very grateful for Yuuri to get himself such a considerate friend.

“Alright boys, just to let you both know, dinner will be ready soon!” Called Hiroko from the laundry room.

“Yes mama!” Yuuri called back.

“Thank you ma’am!” Viktor Said to his best buddy’s mom. He was very grateful for all she was doing for him.

Yuuri looked over at Viktor and said “My mama makes the best cooking!” The Japanese boy was very proud to have such an amazing mom.

Viktor looked back at Yuuri and said “Back at my house, the chefs make our meals.” He almost felt ashamed. Did he really have a mom?

This information shocked the other boy “wow, really!? Your parents must be rich!”

The Russian boy shrugged “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“Boys, can you please lay the table ready for dinner?” Hiroko asked with her head round the corner.

“Okay mama “ agreed Yuuri obediently.

Viktor was slightly hesitant, because he had never laid a table in his 7 years of living.

“Urm, Mrs Katsuki?” The Russian child went up to the Japanese mother “I don’t know how to lay a table.” He was very embarrassed.

A welcoming smile spread on the woman’s face. “Why don’t I teach you, hm?” She offered kindly.

“Y-Yes please “ Said Viktor shyly. For some reason he felt nervous around the nice older lady.

But why?

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Hiroko taught Viktor all about table arrangement. 

The Russian boy learned about how each individual liked their plate and cutlery arranged. The whole time Viktor was blushing, because of how close the woman was to him.

Once the table was laid, everyone gathered round to eat, including Toshiya   
and Mari, both of whom Viktor had not met yet.

Mari was a year older than Yuuri, but a year younger than Viktor. She had two bunches in her hair, and a missing tooth in her mouth.

Toshiya was an older, average built man, with laughter lines. He looked much older than he actually was, due to his drinking habits.

Viktor introduced himself politely to the new people. Mari said a friendly hello back, while Toshiya just nodded with acknowledgement.

Hiroko was very embarrassed of her husband. He clearly had finished work and just wanted some sake, but because they had a guest over, Hiriko hid the wine from him.

All negativity aside, the food was delicious. They had Katsudon, Yuuri ‘s favourite, and by the looks of it , Viktor’s as well.

“Thank you very much indeed, Mrs Katsuki!” Viktor Said in gratitude.

The mother ‘s smile was as bright as the sun “You’re very welcome. My you are a gentleman.” She complimented.

Viktor went red in the face 

“Mama, May we be excused?” Asked Yuuri polity.

“Yes, you may. It appears someone is behaving themselves than they usually are, hm?” Remarked Hiroko.

Yuuri laughed nervously, and dragged Viktor to his bedroom, to play with his Nintendo. Mari followed them to wind up Her younger brother.

Hiroko turned to her husband 

“Why do you have to sulk, just because you can’t drink wine?” She asked with an irritated tone.

Toshiya kept quiet 

“Did you hear me? I said-“ 

She was cut off by a slap to her arm.

“Do you ever shut up, woman?”

She silently sat there in utter shock 

“Now, where’s the sake?”

Toshiya’s wife pointed to the safe they kept their savings in.

Toshiya stood up and walked towards the safe to retrieve his drink. The whole time, his wife sat in silence. Too afraid to say another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thank ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing for Viktor.

As the years went by, not that much had changed.

Viktor and Yuuri were still the best of friends.

The Nikiforov’s still didn’t make time for their son.

Toshiya was still drinking 

And, Hiroko was trying to keep the house in order.

The boys had now reached adolescence.

Yuuri was 10

Viktor was 12

And big changes were happening 

All of a sudden, Viktor began to feel things. He was grumpy a lot more than usual, his voice was making funny sounds.

And he had... feelings 

These feelings Came about whenever Viktor saw a good looking boy or girl.

He would get hot all over his body, including his nether regains.

He would often find himself waking up with dirty bed sheets. His dad told him that it was natural for a boy his age.

Another thing he found himself doing, was staring at his best friends mom. Yuuri never seemed to notice.

Whenever Hiroko did something as simple as cleaning the floor, Viktor was transfixed. She was such a domestic, nurturing, motherly woman.

She was also quite attractive, in her own funny way. With her cute cubby cheeks, no wrinkle in sight, and soft dark hair without a single grey strand to be seen.

Hold on 

Why was he crushing over a woman 18 years his senior?

He was currently in his room, thinking about all these changes, when he realised he had a hard on.

Now, the funny thing about Viktor was that he had never masturbated in his life.

Yet

All these emotions and sensations bubbling up in his tummy, gave him an urge to touch his penis.

So he did

He started at the tip, and gently stroked his way to the balls.

Oh, this felt pretty good.

He noticed as he was rubbing himself, that he was more sensitive at the tip than the shaft. Another new occurrence was a strange bead of white stuff coming out of his tip.

Is this the stuff that comes out of you after a wet dream?

All these questions and more completely left his head, when he felt a build up of tension he needed to release.

He let go

Once he let it happen, the white stuff spluttered out his member onto the sheets.

Wow. He could get used to that.

Viktor lay there in a state of post-orgasm. As he was daydreaming, imagines of Hiroko Came into his mind, and he realised something.

‘I just fapped off to my best friend’s mom.’

It was the kind of thing you only really saw in movies.

Or porn

“Viktor! Dinner time!” Came the voice of his house keeper, that thankfully snapped him from his inappropriate thoughts.

He rushed downstairs with the thoughts of Hiroko swimming through his mind.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Three days had passed, since the “Jerking off to my best friend’s mom” incident, and Viktor was over the Katsuki’s for the weekend.

Viktor and Yuuri were upstairs in the latter’s room, playing video games. Viktor never really had an interest in them as much as Yuuri did, but he enjoyed playing them with his friend.

“So, Yuuri” began Viktor as he put down the controller, from losing mortal combat.  
“Have you got a girl you like?” He was genuinely curious, since the Japanese boy never spoke about girls.

Yuuri looked at him, and gave a simple “No”. This confused Viktor “wait, not at all?”

“Well, technically I have thought about it, but girls don’t interest me. I’d rather hang out with boys.” Was Yuuri’s answer.

Suddenly Came the soft voice of Hiroko calling for dinner. “Boys, come down for your supper!”

The Japanese mother’s cooking was the best, so the boys didn’t waste any time on getting to the table.

Once they reached the table, they discovered a buffet style layout. “Alright boys, it’s eat all you can to celebrate Mari’s birthday “ Said the woman happily.

Mari was turning 13. She was soon going to be a woman.

The Russian boy couldn’t decide what to have first, so he went to town on getting everything he could get his hands on.

Hiroko loved nothing more, than to see her children eat. She noticed Viktor was getting very excited, and before she could warn him to slow down, Viktor’s drink spilled over, when he tried to reach for some tempura. The Russian boy watched in horror, as the juice spread across the table.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry Mrs Katsuki!” Cried the embarrassed young man. Hiroko felt for the poor boy. “Don’t worry Viktor “ She said “I’ve tackled worse messes” she assured him.

She went to the kitchen, and retrieved a cloth. She returned to the table, and leaned over Viktor to. clean up the mess. Viktor felt hot, because Hiroko had her chest near Viktor’s face. The Russian boy was not prepared for that.

Her breast was quite near his cheek. Viktor could feel his face burning.

It felt like an eternity waiting for her to finish, yet he knew it would end too quickly. Once she did, Viktor didn’t know whether to sigh with relief, or huff with disappointment.

Everyone went back to their meals, but Viktor had suddenly lost his appetite for food.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

It was getting late. The boys were in bed.

Or at least that’s what Hiroko thought, until she walked to the bathroom to fetch a drink of water, and she heard a voice coming from the bathroom door.

“Ah, hah” small moans could be heard from inside the restroom. Before Hiroko could knock on the door to see who was in there, she heard a Russian accent say her name “H-Hiroko”.

Hold on 

Was Viktor thinking about her while masturbating?

Not wanting to get caught, Hiroko quietly rush back to bed.

She would have to go thirsty tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thank ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: domestic abuse is in this chapter.

Hiroko did not sleep a wink that night. In her mind, she kept trying to think of anything but what she had seen in the bathroom, but her mind would always go back to Viktor.

The whole night was a sleepless torture.

The next morning, Viktor looked bright and happy to be up on such a lovely day.  
He noticed that Hiroko had dark circles under her eyes.

“Morning Mrs Katsuki. Did you sleep well?” He chirped joyfully.

“No dear, I didn’t sleep very well, but that isn’t going to stop me from making my boys some breakfast.” She confessed, at first groggy, but soon brightening up.

As mama Katsuki prepared breakfast, Yuuri Came in the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Morning Yuuri!” Greeted the silver haired boy. His friend just gave him an unimpressed look and grunted with acknowledgement. It was clear to see that Yuuri was not a morning person.

Too bad his best friend was one.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Breakfast went as usual 

Viktor chattering his mouth off, Yuuri still buffering while eating and Mari got up last out of the kids, because she stayed up late on her phone.

However, there was one person missing.

Toshiya 

Why was he not working on a Sunday? It was one of their most profitable days.

Hiroko could not take it anymore. She stomped out the room and up the stairs, leaving the children looking worried and confused.

She opened the bedroom door to find her husband still in bed and asleep. She went to the bedside and violently shook her husband awake. When he woke up, he stared daggers at her.

“What do you want, woman?!” He shouted aggressively, angry at his wife for waking him.

Hiroko was too tired to consider the repercussions she would inevitably endure. “We have to open the Onsen soon, so get off your lazy-“

Before she could finish her speech, Toshiya slapped her face. It was a hard, load slap that echoed through the room.

“Shut up you cow. I’ll be up soon!” Toshiya slurred loudly. He was clearly hungover from last nights drinking.

The Japanese woman tried to hold back her tears, but failed miserably. Fat tears of shock and horror, rolled down her face.

Toshiya got out of bed as if nothing had happened. Hiroko stood on shaky legs in silence.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

In the kitchen, the children heard the shouting, but could not make out what was said.

In Came Hiroko with a harsh red mark on her face. This made Viktor’s eyes widen.

“Are you Alright mama?” Asked Mari concerned. She didn’t want to assume anything, yet she couldn’t help getting a sudden uneasy vibe from the all that had happened. Yuuri remained silent, not really understanding what was happening.

“I’m fine sweetie. Just a rash is all” Hiroko replied with her signature smile.

Viktor loved that smile, but those thoughts soon left his mind when Toshiya walked in. Viktor could not help but notice how tense Hiroko looked when her husband Came in.

He was never really sure what to think of the man. Occasionally he was nice, but most of the time he was silent, or avoided everyone as much as possible.

Viktor would keep a close eye on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thank ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finds Toshiya doing something unforgivable.

Adolescence was now behind the boys as they both made their way into teen hood.

Viktor was now 17

Yuuri was 15

The Nikiforovs were as busy as ever. Soon Sergei would retire, which meant he had to be replaced by his son, Viktor didn’t mind, because unlike his parents, Viktor would make time for family and friends.

Viktor had dated many girls and boys throughout his teen years. He didn’t have a preference to whom he dated, yet all his relationships never lasted long.

Mari was working at the Onsen full time.

Yuuri Came out as gay to his friends and family. Everyone was very supportive to him, although Toshiya was less involved than everyone else was.

Speaking of Toshiya, his drinking problem didn’t seem to improve much, it didn’t help that a family member of a his was ill, which often sent him on these trips that lasted a night. Hiroko would always question her husbands relative’s illness, yet she was too afraid to tell him to his face.

Hiroko was having doubts about her and her husband’s marriage. They hardly ever spoke, and even when they did it was either for work or in front of the kids. She was also becoming very sexually frustrated from lack of sex between her and Toshiya.

She would often let her mind wonder.

These thoughts somehow made their way to one person in particular.

Viktor 

Gone were the puppy fat on his cheeks, innocent eyes, and squeaky voice, all were replaced with chiselled cheekbones, sharp eyes and a low purr of a bass when he spoke.

Hiroko could not deny how handsome he was. She would occasionally find herself daydreaming about him. 

‘Those sky blue eyes looking back at her, as his strong body hovers above her, panting and sweaty. He leans down to-‘

“Hiroko, I’m off to see my cousin“ Came her husband’s voice through her dirty daydream. After recovering, Hiroko gave him an unimpressed face “Funny how I’ve never met this cousin of yours”. Her husband quirked an eyebrow at that comment “He is a very private person” Before Hiroko could protest, Toshiya left, leaving her to think of a way to find out who this “cousin” was.

Little did she know, a certain Russian teenager was watching the whole scene around the corner. Viktor had to do something about this, so he grabbed his car keys and set on his way to follow Toshiya, and find out what he was up to.

No one in the Katsuki family were aware Viktor had a car. Of cause if they did find out they wouldn’t be surprised, because of how rich Viktor’s parents were. He had parked round the corner, to prevent any of the Katsuki’s seeing the snazzy ride.

The young Russian man got into his car and drove in the same direction as Toshiya, trying to be discreet and not get caught by him.

After a few minutes of driving, Toshiya stopped at a small house. Not too far away to him, was Viktor’s sports car parked around the back of the house. Behind a tree on the front porch, was Viktor watching intensely at what was happening.

Toshiya Came to the front door and knocked. A young woman answered the door and hugged him, Toshiya kissed her cheek.

Viktor didn’t know what to feel at that moment. Enragement, betrayed. 

Or 

Sadness 

He knew something fishy was going on, but he didn’t want to believe Toshiya would do such a thing to Hiroko, such a kind, wonderful, gentle woman did not deserve to be treated this way.

Thinking of the lovely woman, made him even more angry at the situation. He did something completely reckless, he got out his phone just in time to capture a photo of Toshiya and his “cousin” walking into the house hand in hand.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

On his way back to the Katsuki’s, Viktor was thinking about the amazing woman who was being betrayed by her husband.

Viktor remembered how Hiroko would teach him to make delicious Japanese food, housekeeping skills and tell him old folk tails as she tucked him into bed.

He could also remember the goodnight kisses she would give him, as if he were her child. Those kisses would always make his face burn up.

Viktor parked beside the Katsuki residence, and thought about what he was about to do.

He took a deep breath and talked in with his phone in one hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has to make a decision that could change lives.

“Hiroko!” Viktor called out to find the Japanese woman. She emerged from the supply cupboard carrying towels. “Viktor, Why on earth are you making such a noise?” She asked.

The Russian teenager looked at Hiroko. Was he really going to show a picture that could possibly end the marriage between two people?

He then remembered the hand-shaped mark left on Hiroko’s sweet face, after a row with her husband.

He knew what he had to do.

Viktor opened his phone and held the picture up to show her what her husband had been up to.

The Japanese woman just stared at the picture, trying to work out what was happening in it.

However much she didn’t want to believe it, it was sadly true.

Her husband had a mistress 

Hiroko could no longer control her emotions, as she dropped to her knees and sobbed aggressively. Viktor kneeled beside her, patting her back. As he was comforting her, she put her head on his shoulder and cried into his neck.

Viktor froze

Hiroko pulled back and realised what she had done. “Oh my goodness, Viktor I’m so sorry!” She panicked of embarrassment. The Russian boy held the sides of her face with his large hands “Please do not apologise Hiroko. You are a wonderful woman who doesn’t deserve that man.” He Said in a stern voice, as if he were a teacher telling a student off for being insecure.

This type of contact just made Hiroko cry even more. The warmth of his palms resting on the sides of her face brought tears of despair. Viktor was confused “What can I do to make you feel better?” He asked softly.

The Japanese mother sniffled from her running nose “I feel quite tired. Could you take me upstairs to my room?” She asked the handsome Russian boy. Viktor nodded and gently lifted her off the floor, and lead her up the stairs.

As Hiroko wished Viktor a good night, Mari Came out of her room “Viktor What happened?” She inquired the sliver haired man. Viktor explained everything that had happened to Mari. She stood there the only reaction from her was an intake of breath upon hearing that her dad was spotted with another woman. 

“I had a feeling that something was wrong” she confessed as she took out a cigarette and lit it before taking a drag. 

“We should let Yuuri know.” Suggested Viktor.

Mari didn’t seem to like the idea. “I think we should let mom and dad sort things out, before getting Yuuri worked up.” Mari had a point. Yuuri had very bad anxiety and was in the middle of hard studying. Any excess stress would affect him badly.

The pair agreed with that statement, said their goodnights and went to bed.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

The next morning, Toshiya Came home with a hangover. 

He got inside and made himself a cup of tea.

Viktor Came into the kitchen. Once he spotted Toshiya, he narrowed his eyes at the man. Toshiya was too busy to notice, but when he turned round he saw Viktor with an unimpressed look.

“Morning Viktor “ greeted the older man with a groggy voice.

The Russian boy just hummed with acknowledgement.

The room had an uncomfortable atmosphere.

In walked Mari with a neutral face. She was not pleased with her dad.

Before Toshiya could say greet his daughter, Hiroko Came in the kitchen beaming.

She walked up to Toshiya and said “I want our marriage to work for Yuuri’s sake. Which means no more secrets.” She said bluntly in front of everyone.

Mari and Viktor’s eyes widened at Hiroko outlandish behaviour.

Toshiya looked at his wife in awe “I had a feeling you’d find out. We’ll work something out, for Yuuri’s sake.” He sighed.

The two younger people just couldn’t believe their eyes. 

Toshiya kissed his wife and left to do some work. Once he was out of view, Hiroko began to weep. Mari and Viktor comforted her.

“I can’t believe I just said that to my husband.” She muttered into her hands. Mari patted her mum’s back “You did the right thing.” She said in a reassuring voice.

Viktor was left feeling confused. 

‘Was it really that easy?’

Came his doubtful thoughts. Viktor mentally shook them from his mind as Yuuri walked in.

He was too tired to notice anything unusual.

As he made himself breakfast, Viktor looked at him with worry.

Will he ever tell Yuuri? He didn’t know, but he knew that all this heartache was not over quite yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas the Katsuki’s will never be able to forget.
> 
> NOTE: this chapter contains domestic abuse.  
> \+ there is SMUT!
> 
> Next chapter is the epilogue.

Even through Victor’s university years, he still made time to visit the Katsuki’s.

The Russian (now) man was now aged 21 and taking over the family business.

His best friend Yuuri, was now 19 and studying law with his boyfriend; Kenji.

Yuuri’s sister Mari at the age of 22, was staying at home in order to one day run the family Onsen.

Hiroko and Toshiya went to marriage counselling, and it looked like it was working. 

Eventually, Yuuri found out about the marriage programs his parents were having, but he was just glad his parents managed to sort things out between them.

It was the Christmas holidays, and Victor agreed to stay with the Katsuki’s for the festivities. He couldn’t remember the last time he stayed over for Christmas, but he was excited nonetheless.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

It was a week before Christmas Day, also known as Victor’s birthday.

Mari, Hiroko, Victor and Yuuri were playing a board game when Toshiya Came in with a bottle of Sake. 

Everyone turned to him, the room fell silent until Toshiya spoke up.

“I thought this would make the party a little more interesting” He Said with a wide smile.

No one said a word.

Then Hiroko stood up

“Toshiya, I think it would be best if you put that away“ she said with a soft tone.

“Why?” Toshiya’s brow raised.

“Because we don’t need alcohol to have fun.” She replied.

The tension in the room suddenly felt uneasy.

“C’mon Hiroko, the kids are old enough”

“It’s not the kids I’m worried about.”

A pause 

“I thought we were over this?” Toshiya’s body language changed dramatically. He was tensing up at the shoulders.

Victor stood up, sensing the tension in the atmosphere. “Toshiya, it’s alright. Just give me the bottle and-“

“Stay out of this, Victor!” Toshiya snapped at the Russian man, making everyone jump.

“Toshiya, you had better stop this instant!” The Japanese mother screamed, tears running down her face.

Her husband turned to her and without warning, slapped her across the face.

Hiroko stumbled to the ground in shock.

Mari screamed in despair.

Yuuri was breathing fast. He was close to a panic attack.

Victor had enough.

The Russian man grabbed Toshiya by the scruff of his shirt, and tossed him onto the ground, before pinning him down.

“How dare you treat your wonderful wife this way!” Victor growled at the man’s face.

As victor pinned him down, Mari and Yuuri went to comfort their mother.

“Shut up!” Toshiya Cried back “I bet you have a thing for MY wife!” 

“So what if I do! I would never treat her the way you do!”

Silence 

Yuuri, Hiroko and Mari just stood there in shock.

Did Victor just confess he has a crush on Hiroko?

“I knew it!” Toshiya growled “You were after my wife!”

“That was never the intention!” Victor Cried back.

“Yeah? Well you know what? You can have her!” Toshiya grinned wickedly. “I’ve been sleeping with a better woman!”

Before any more disasters could happen, the police smashed through the door.

“The neighbours rang for a noise complaint. What is going on!?” One of the officers cried out.

Victor got off Toshiya.

One of the officers came to Hiroko and noticed the harsh, red mark on her face. “Are you Alright ma’am?” He asked softly.

Everything is fine officer.

Is what she thought about saying, but didn’t.

“Yes officer, I was attacked by my husband.” She said weakly.

“What?!” Toshiya was enraged.

“Is that so?” The police man turned to Toshiya and had him arrested.

The whole night consisted of telling police their side of the story.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

That night Victor lay in his bed, not being able to sleep a wink.

He then heard a knock on the door.

It was Hiroko 

“Hello Vikoruu” she whispered, stepping into his room wearing a beautiful nightgown.

The Russian man’s eyes went wide at the sight. The nightgown was long, but had a slit that reached above the knee. It was a duck shell blue colour, with lacy embroidered patterns on the hems. Her breasts were full and her nipples clearly hard under the nightgown. She had wide hips, probably from having two children, but they hypnotised Victor nonetheless.  
She had a bit of a pouch to her belly, but if anything Victor found that incredibly sexy. 

For a woman of 40, she looked amazing. That lovely sweet face mixed with that curvy body had Victor incredibly hard.

“It’s cold in my bed” she confessed as she crawled onto the bed next to Victor. “Can I stay with you?” She asked coyly fluttering her lashes.

“Yes” he didn’t think about what he just agreed to, but he knew he couldn’t deny this woman anything after what she had been through.

She got under the covers.

Victor turned to her “Did you know before today?” He asked. She knew what he was referring to. “I still remember the day I heard you call my name, when you thought you were alone. I let my curiosity get the better of me” She was ashamed.

Victor groaned in embarrassment “I am so sorry Hiroko. I was just curious and young and-“ 

“Victor, it’s alright” she assured him.

They stared at each other

Until they kissed.

Neither one knew who started it, but after all that had happened , they needed to release some tension.

Hiroko submissively rolled onto her back, spreading her legs to accommodate Victor’s body. He got the message and placed his larger frame on the woman beneath him.

The Russian man separated first and began to remove his nightshirt and boxers. 

Hiroko stared at the beautiful body in front of her. His pecks were large but firm, his stomach was ripped with abs and his broad shoulders bobbed up and down as he breathed.

He was no longer a boy 

He was now a man.

The Russian man lifted the nightgown up to find his prize.

Her lovely womanhood.

Hiroko hid her red face from the man.  
He frowned “You are stunning “ he breathed. 

Hiroko smiled at the compliment.

With a concentrated face, Victor eased his member inside Hiroko’s pussy.

Their eyes locked 

No turning back now.

Victor thrusted with vigorous energy. Both moaned each other’s names loudly.

The sex was beautiful and soon, both orgasmed. 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Hiroko was asleep.

Victor was not.

As soon as he got dressed, he left the room and into the hallway.

Yuuri was standing there.

“You had better leave.” He Said simply.

“I will.” Confirmed the Russian man.

He did

And he never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thank ya!


End file.
